Smile
by Riley-Ann Charles
Summary: Well, my second try to write a english fanfiction, I hope you like it!


Disclaimer: All TBBT characters are the property of CBS, Warner Bros. TV and Chuck Lorre Productions.

Note: So, I hope you like it! And thanks again to Google Translation!

Short Cut: Penny can't stop smile...

Penny turned to the other side of the bed and was about to put her arm on Sheldon thorax, but her arm fell into the void. He was no longer beside her in the bed.

Surprised, she sat up and saw the beam of light that seemed under the door. She quietly got out of bed and left the bedroom.

In the small hall burned the night light and she heard Sheldons soft voice. Penny looked up at Leonard's former bedroom and tiptoe to the door.

The door was ajar and she dabbed on it, so that they have opened a gap. When she looked into the room, where also burned two small night lights, Penny just smiled.

Slowly Sheldon walked in the room, only in Shorts and a shirt, she had to talk him out of the ridiculous pajamas after a long time, up and down und softly sang "Soft Kitty".

On his right thigh, he balanced his son, who clung with his little arm on his shoulder. With his left arm he held his daughter tightly to his chest.

Again began Sheldon "Soft Kitty" to sing and still he walked slowly up and down. Their children were not sick, but they fell asleep best when her dad sang the song softly.

Penny, who leaned against the door frame, looked lovingly to their three most important people in the universe and sighed contentedly. That drew Sheldons attention to her.

He turned to his wife and mouthed the words "give me a hand." She nodded, still smiling and went to him, took her son gently on her arm.

Penny bet the little one, including his beloved dinosaurs, in the soft pillow and blanket to him. She gently stroked his head and smiled happily.

Her two year old son sighed in his sleep and pulled his red fabric dino firmly with the funny moving eyes in itself. Penny remembered the day when Sheldon had bought the dino.

*Pennys memory*

Penny quietly entered the big museum hall and paused in the doorway. She smiled, as she looked at Sheldon, whose voice echoed softly through the deserted room.

Eagerly he told the story to the skeleton of the dinosaur, which stood directly in front of him. He let himself be swayed by anything and beamed.

"Miss", said one of the museum staff. Penny looked at him and nodded pleasantly. "Please give me a few minutes", she said softly. He nodded and waited at the door, while Penny went to Sheldon.

"Sheldon", Penny said softly and touched his arm. He turned around and smiled. "Hi", he greeted and smiled, while he held on to his beloved son's body, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Moonpie, it is very late, we should go home", Penny said softly and gently took her son in her arms, where he slept happily on.

Sheldon nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Together they went to the museum staff, who waited impatiently - he knew Sheldon. Again and again he had to call his wife, so she took him.

"I have to come back tomorrow with James, I was not able to show him everything", Sheldon said softly, as she walked by the museum staff.

The sighed in exasperation.

Penny couldn't help but smile when she heard the groaning of the employee. Eventually, her husband would probably get banned.

Sheldon wanted his son at a young age already show everything, so he knew a lot, like himself only he forgot that James was only eight months old!

Minutes later Penny put her son in the baby car seat and buckled him. Sheldon stood next to her and watched everything. Penny shook her head and looked up at him.

"Here, James sleeps better with him", whispered Sheldon and handed her a red dino with moving eyes, the dino was almost as big as her son. Penny smiled and put the dino with James in the baby car seat.

*Pennys memory end*

Penny stroked James head one more time and smiled happily. Finally she got up quietly and looked at Sheldon, where her seven-month-old daughter was still in his arms.

She went to Sheldon, who stood beside the crib and looked at his wife. "She has calmed down, but she can't sleep", whispered Sheldon.

Penny nodded and stroked the little one about her head. Her daughter got teeth and felt more than just uncomfortable. She looked at them from big blue eyes and sobbed quietly.

"Yes, I know, baby, that hurts", Penny whispered and pressed a kiss on her head. Then she took the medicine that the doctor had prescribed.

Penny gently stroked the little ones, the drops on the pine. She sighed softly, after a few minutes because the pain was less. "Everything is good", whispered Penny.

Sheldon expressed his daughter a kiss on her head and stroked her back soothingly continue. He thought of the day, when they heard that they would have a daughter.

*Sheldons memory*

"James is asleep", said Sheldon, when he came back into the living room. Penny, who was lying on the couch and rested nodded. Her husband took a drink and sat down in his usual spot.

Penny turned on the couch and rested her head on his thigh. Sheldon saw smiling down at her and stroked her belly, which was bigger with each passing day.

"We're having a girl", Penny smiled happily and put her hand over his. As before, Sheldon smiled and felt is daughter easily kick.

"How do you want to name our daughter?", asked Sheldon, as he flipped through the program and got stuck with the -The Golden Girls-. He had often seen the series, as al little boy, with is Meemaw.

Penny wanted him to answer when the door opened and her three friends entered. "Hi", she greeted Leonard and Howard, while Raj nodded.

"Hi", Sheldon and Penny answered in unison. Her friends sat down and looked at the TV. "Since when do we see -The Golden Girls-", asked Howard surprised.

"Since today, be quiet, I want to watch", Sheldon replied. Then all fell silent and watched what the old ladies experienced in Miami.

"Sophie", Penny said suddenly. "What", asked Sheldon irritated and looked down at his wife. "We call her Sophie!", said Penny smiling.

"Sophie Cooper, that sounds nice!", confirmed Sheldon. "Wait a minute, you get a girl?", said Leonard. "Yes, we have experienced today", answered Sheldon.

"This is great, congratulations!", Howard and Leonard smiled in unison. Raj also grinned broadly and held up his thumb. "How did you come to Sophie?", asked Leonard.

"I have just imagine how my daughter will ever have three girlfriends and the eat cheesecake and she will start sentences with words -Back in Pasadena!", grinned Penny.

"But her name is Sophia!", said Howard. "I know, I just find Sophie much better!", Penny replied. Sheldon agreed with her, as he squeezed her hand slightly.

*Sheldons memory end*

"Sophie is asleep", whispered Penny. Sheldon nodded and put his daughter cautiously into the crib. He gently stroked her stomach and put her piglet beside her.

Then he looked at James, who had thrown his blanket on the floor. Sheldon went to him and covered him with love. Penny looked at Sophie and stroked her little head.

Finally, they left the room quietly to their children so that they could sleep in peace. Before Sheldon leaned the door he looked in again to make sure everything was in order.

When he felt Pennys hand reached for his, he turned around. His wife smiled at him happily. Sheldon smiled and pulled her into his arms.

-The End-


End file.
